tea leafー
by Neame kke
Summary: He never liked Kagamine Rin. That is, until he became her. (rinlen bodyswitch AU)
1. huā huā huā huā

**_Written in honour of Kagamine 10th Anniversary_**

 _the ffn side of the fandom is so dead oh my god, where yall at. i am here to bring my CPR lips down onto the rinlen fandom and give it a Mouth to Mouth, come Here babies. but anyways ー if anyone remembers messed switch(2015) this is the half-arsed rewrite with the same plot, same progress, but different setting. i'll get back to editing this in a bit_

 _Warning: most definitely going to contain underaged sex, angst, and all that teenage drama._

* * *

.

.

.

 _Breathe in_ , while thick fog blows up in the air and the city goes to sleep. The skies are painted an early vermilion to greet the loss of a dying sun from their horizon. _Breathe out,_ as his heart freezes into a stone that loses even the strength to hold onto whatever reminiscent was left of it's thawing ember.

A full moon stood and in the midst of it stood a single flame.

A flower. Purer than anything else that had ever graced the earth.

Blessings like that must remain untouched ー though the word goes on that anyone who dared to devour such miracles would be granted a wish. In return, they must spill the blood of an innocent, and leave it to take place of the blooming, white lily.

.

.

.

.

 _bǎi hé huā chá_

 _百合花茶_

.

.

.

.

They never knew how it happened.

At this point, it'd likely be too frightening to ask.

He remembers hating her at one point.

From the beginning, perhaps, even right when they'd first struck gazes across the hall on their elementary entrance ceremony. It was impossible not to, really; Perfect, pretty, petite Kagamine Rin who managed to be obnoxious in every single way ー with her big baby doe eyes and pouty lips. _You're such a darling, Rin,_ and _Here's my model student, Rin._

Top of the class _Rin_.

Teacher's _pet_ Rin.

There was absolutely nothing she did that could be seen as wrong. Fall asleep on his desk, and he'd receive a harsh flick of a ruler to the wrist along with the lecture of a century. If she fell asleep, however, it was an immediate call for praises on how the hard work she'd been doing had finally managed to take a toll, and to get enough rest until she was ready to get back at her own pace.

One time he'd fallen from the stairs during classroom duty to hand over collective papers to the teachers. It was a reckless case, tripping over the very last step and watching as everything soared through the air in a clutter of undried ink and shredded parchment.

Len could only sniff as his knee reddened and bled in an empty corridor.

As a given, being the pathetic nine year old that held everything in high hopes and with a positive light, he'd seen her silhouette that walked towards him like a saviour sent by the lords above. Or at least, that was until she'd ruined all hopes with sour pursed lips and a wrinkle of the noseー hoisting him by the arm while she led them through the hallways for the infirmary.

Yet her attitude completely transformed while in the presence of someone in authority. An immediate smile plastered Rin's mouth when the nurse (a dark-haired woman who seemed fresh out of medical school) showered massive compliments concerning how more children should learn to take after her example and keep watch over their classmates. _'Such a good girl.'_

When they were left alone, he gave her the stink eye.

"I don't like you." The boy had whispered, quieter than day ー almost too soft to even be heard.

Rin pretended she hadn't.

.

.

.

.

The next year, they hardly saw much of each other.

Both had been placed in different classes, breaking their three-year streak. He found school peaceful with _less_ of her presence, while she barely noticed the lack of _his_.

Questions were still there; they'd meet gazes every now and then but he'd look away as if the plague caught him ー he'd seen her sweeping the classroom floor once and immediately felt an irk in his throat about it. It wasn't even her classroom, the girl was, _without a doubt,_ one of the most strangest creatures to have ever graced this planet.

Len almost couldn't wait until elementary school ended. At least then, he'd be able to go to a different middle school where he wouldn't have to see her face at least once a day.

Until one autumn's day, late in October, he was caught beneath the roof of a shrine watching as the skies above took a contrasting shade of grey rather than the vivid orange and red it often was. Lightning flashed above and the roaring thunder grumbled, shaking the ground he stood on.

Water trickled down his cheek.

His uniform was drenched, and Len threw his arms around himself to keep whatever warmth was left in tact.

And she came.

Just like a drift of wind. Umbrella outstretched towards him, only half of the shade covering her from rain. He'd peered up through a damp gaze, nose wrinkling at the sight. If she was looking at him as another opportunity for praise he'd much rather jump in front of the next oncoming truck.

"Do you want to stay here?" Her tone is inquisitive, soft. "It will get heavier."

He turned his cheek the other way.

"What will?"

"The rain ー you're already wet ー here, take this." Rin urged the umbrella closer and he took another step back. She seemed to understand his need of distance because her persistence ended and gaze turned down. "Really. It's alright, I can call my parents.."

 _Right_. The only reason she was offering could likely attribute to looking for more praises from her elders. Len won't allow himself to be used as a free token for boosting her overflowing ego.

" _No_. I'm comfortable with the way I am right now."

Or so he says when his teeth jitter at every word. But pride is a stubborn thing and the blond keeps his chin up, even when she nudges the handle closer towards his palms. There's absolutely no way he's accepting help from the likes of her.

"Take it." She insists.

" _I don't want your stupid umbrella!_ " Len hissed, whacking it away in a smooth motion.

One thing led to another and when the girl flinched, his fingers released her from the strong grasp right as a strong breeze flew past them, tugging the umbrella in the air. It flew to the skies, high, up and away, and both their jaws dropped open.

Needless to say, she was left with no other choice than to stand beneath the roof beside him.

It was his own mistake, Len must admit, but that doesn't mean he still can't fume about it.

The store was closed before he got there, courtesy of the cold season ー and the phone booth beside them was discovered to be out of service. The only thing left working was the vending machine on his left that flickered with a dying light. Cars whizzed past them every now and then. It wasn't a famous road, just leading to one of the springs hidden amongst mountains, and finding someone who'd offer them a ride home would be impossible.

Not to mention the lecture he'd receive if his mother caught word of him getting into a stranger's car.

The blond sneezed beneath his breath. Staying out any later here would only worsen his health ー the air was cold enough as it was and he'd never had any particular immunity against common colds.

It seemed the girl beside him had gotten tired of waiting pointlessly as well; instead of wandering around like the past hour and playing with the telephone booth, as if hoping, _somehow_ , a miracle would get it fixedー the blonde instead stood in front of the vending machine (on her tiptoes, as her height was barely enough to see) and rummaged through the pocket of her skirt.

Something seemed to have disappointed her as she bent down into a squat and began looking beneath the gap.

Len felt a blush rise to his cheeks. Lord, he didn't want to be seen in public with someone like thisー she was emitting his embarrassment.

"Stop that ー someone's going to see! What are you doing?"

"Looking for spare change.."

Right. As if that were the most casual thing to do in the world.

He let out a breath to huff a stray lock of blond away from it's place on his cheek, walking over to the girl and peering behind tresses of the lightest sunflower gold. "Don't do that while I'm here. Haven't you got any money at all?"

She turned around her pockets and brought out a _hundred_ coin.

That should be enough for most plain water bottles. He's got no idea why she's making a fuss about it, if she wanted an expensive drink she could wait for another time. The only thing of concern was to quench your thirst ー until he'd looked at the prices on the tips of his own feet and paled at the price.

Ah.. whatever. Len still feels a bit guilty over her umbrella.

So, taking out the last coin he had left (another hundred, but it had to be combined as minimum for the smallest bottle), and the other piece from her grasps, he jammed them both into the slot and slammed a palm onto the button until it rolled down the chute.

"There. Happy now?" It was thrusted into her arms.

Rin blinked in confusion. Once, twice, before her lips spread into a wide smile.

It took everything he had not to grin back.

Len clenched his hands into small fists by the sides while doing his best not to give her more than another mere glance. Everything was failing horribly, like a flooded moat that only broke at the castle walls.

"Yes! Thank you." Her throat was parched and she felt that delaying any intake of water would do more harm than good. Popping open the cap, the young girl held it out towards him, and Len was left fumbling again. "You can have first sip.."

"Why? I don't want it.."

"It's half yours."

So he did. Albeit reluctantly, and watching her as if she was an unwanted fly from the way she stared at him. He'd immediately spat it out across the wet asphalt after a taste, sleeve wiping the residue off his mouth.

 _Disgusting_.

Bitter. Like metal and grime and all bad things in the world mixed into one.

She immediately rescued the bottle from his grasps and sent it a wary look before taking a cautious sip ー not being rewarded with the same reaction. Instead, her chin tilted up and the blonde drank it up almost heartily. Len couldn't help but notice there was an odd feather-like slip of white floating near the bottom.

"Water Lily tea."

"Sorry?"

"Water Lily tea. It's brewed from one of the nearby springs, I think."

Ah. _Right_. Still attempting to fit in with knowledge and things that would highly boost her self esteem. Not that he cared that something like that existed. It's too bad he's not amongst one of those who would easily fall into her traps ー she seemed disappointed in his lack of interest as well.

When the rain lightened and Rin stepped out from the shelter, the bottle of water was thrust back into his palms even through protests that he would rather not consume anymore of that foul tasteー the girl took the words through a deaf ear and bid a quiet adieu..

Yet even then, sitting on his futon after a fresh bath before bedtime, he twirled the plastic between his fingers and took a drink.

Just a small sip at first, and then gulp, all of it down.

For a moment it was oddly addicting, _sweet_ , and there was nothing stopping him from taking each and every last drop.

Even as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, Len thought, _Ah, I really don't like Kagamine Rin._

.

.

.

.

The piercing sunlight woke him up the very next morning. Len hadn't held any high hopes: It would carry on as another normal day.

He'd take a toast to his mouth before taking a shower and dress in uniform. Then, his father would drop him off by the school, and he wouldn't see another sight of that girl.

Len still had the bottle by his desk.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, the blond forced himself awakeー rolling to the side until he'd fallen off the bed.

Hold on ー a bed?

Last he knew, he slept on the floor.

His palms pushed forward against the ground and Len searched around the room sleepily, only to pale at the sight of completely foreign surroundings. In the place of ocean blue walls stood a gentle cream, and his usual bare wood of a flooring was replaced with a woollen carpet.

"What's thisー" Len stopped speaking. His voice sounded different.

 _Too_ different.

In a burst of shock, the boy jumped to his feet and felt every single light hair on his skin rise at the look of his face in the mirror.

Or rather, Kagamine _Rin's_ face.

Whatever might be going on ー it likely wasn't good.


	2. bàn tú ér fèi

_**Current Chapter Warning** : neame wrote something that doesn't contain smut! a catastrophe! ha ha ha b warned it is Coming.  
(aka len will be Coming too. just. in a different way. wink wink wonk)_

 _again, i'll come back to edit this after i take.. about... seven naps so if anyone spots writing errors it'll be greatly appreciated ww. i usually end up noticing all the mistakes one year later and it.. gets very embarrassing._

 _this was formatting hell and probably hardly comprehensible. len/rin will be addressed with respective him/her despite being in the oppos_ ite body.

* * *

.

.

.

He paints white petals red and expects the sun to bow it's head beneath his knees. She laughs freely to the wind yet forces her gaze away from what she may never have. Although, somehow, he can't help but despise that.

Envy is amongst one of the seven deadly sins.

Yet the one who will smile in the end will have blood between their teeth ー and as he drowns in winter water, floating along the wafting white petals that drift in the ice, the last thing he will do is scream as their jaw snaps down onto his skin.

.

.

.

 _bǎi hé huā chá_

 _百合花茶_

.

.

.

"Wake up, little one. Come on." Words like that.

Coming from a foreign voice: a man, sounding like silk and honey and daisy flowers boiled in a pot of warm milk.

All in all, with love. A wider arm was shaking at the smallness of her shoulder and confusion filtered up into a daydream of clouds and blue skiesー beginning with slow caresses across her forehead and slowly moving into impatient, albeit gentle, pinches to the cheek.

"Darling.. you've got to wake up sooner or later ー it won't take long now." She couldn't help but build resistance. "If you don't open your eyes within five seconds, Daddy's going to have no choice but to _kiss you_." Tickles to her side. "You don't want that, now, do you?"

This time, it was her turn to speak. Rin fussed her brows in confusion. "Daddy..?"

The last time she'd called her father _that_ must've been more than five _years_ ago. The blonde couldn't remember ever being handled as tenderly as this either, and that man certainly never smelt of spring flowers and felt akin to the softness of both cotton and wool.

It's impossible.

 _Unless..._ ah.

Understood. This must be a dream. In that case, she'll savour it as much as she can.

The girl dared enough courage, opening her eyes to meet the sight of a different man, one she's never before seen in her lifeー only for each pump of blood in her veins to run cold.

"There's my little boy.. you're looking grumpy. So desperate to avoid Daddy's cuddles, it seems. Ohー what's wrong?" A large hand stroked golden tresses away from her forehead as she made an attempt to wriggle free. "You're drenched in sweat.. did you have a bad dream?"

She didn't answer.

Was too afraid to, in all honesty; her gaze fell onto the short ceiling above and briefly admired the faded glowing stars placed across the roof with gum that wore off with ageー almost like a piece of the universe stuck to the walls. Ornaments such as these would've never been allowed in her home.

Her gaze landed back down into a pit of blues, darker than her own.

"Dad.." Rin tried again, just to see if he would respond. "Daddy."

And he did, "Yes, my love."

The girl swallowed thickly down into her throat.

.

.

.

.

The house was empty and his skin felt cold. Whatever he's done wrong to the gods to receive this kind of punishment, Len would gladly bow to the ground and beg forgiveness rather than having to repent in this sort of way.

Everything he could've thought of, he'd done: went back to sleep, rammed into a wall, blew on a candle, screamed out to the skies.

Failure. All, of it, a failure.

He was in the tub now, hearing the clock move pass, tick tock tick tockー on and on until his ears almost tricked his mind into thinking it was a ticking mind-bomb.

A towel was tightly wrapped around hisー Rin's, that isー body to refrain from seeing any skin, water at waist length and cheeks heated as the blond contemplated heavily on each and every corner of the room.

He'd discovered there were already clothes prepared on the sink.

In place of where a more simple uniform would be: a pair of grey trousers, small cardigan and jacket that fit snugly to his shoulders, Len found a resembling pair of clothes. Only, instead of pants, there was a skirt that would fall just below the knees and across a finely-pressed shirt laid pink briefs and a binding for the breasts (ehem, not that she had any.)

Nobody was home. It almost seemed like this girl had no family. He'd wanted to call back to his own and demand either one of his parents come collect him and solve the problem behind all of thisー unfortunately, it seemed this building didn't have a landline. Not that explaining this situation seemed believable in the first place.

He didn't even know if you could call this a _house_.

A small, run-down apartment with only two bedrooms and a single couch.

Each whistle of wind easily slips through the windows yet stifles air with every breath you take. The hallway outside reminds him of an unloved child, barely cared for and untended toー with dust and grime that decorated the floor and walls that bred moss with age.

It was cold, too.

No running hot water, no kitchen stoveー the only room that looked even just barely lived in was the one he woke up in.

Len couldn't stand to live in a place like that on his own.

He'd taken the quickest bath he could and put on the clothesーforgoing any undergarments in fear he'd touch something he shouldn't ー all with his eyes closed. There was a miraculous paper print-out of a map on the fridge, showing the directions to school, and he'd jammed it into his shirt pocket. Wherever that girl was hidden, he'd find her.

And he'll make sure he'll do his best to make everything get back to the way it was.

.

.

.

.

Her first reaction to see her reflection in the window was to take a deep breath and scream.

That man had hurried her into the bathroom just a few minutes before with the assurance that he'd return after fixing up breakfast arrangements and Rin had taken that in with little stride, making way to grab a gasp of fresh air alone.

She'd searched for the mirror after that, wanting to make sure there wasn't any dirt in her eyes like usual in the morning, only to find a different sightー palms reaching for the glass and wide-eyed shock running down beneath her skin.

"Len ー!"

Just as her fingers touched the surface, so did his, and they'd knocked a fist at the same area, the same timeー the boy looked just as frightened as she felt.

He was stuck inside another world ー right there, but couldn't find a way out.

 _Bang._ Right as Rin yelled another scream and prepared to knock another hit into the glass, the bathroom door burst open to reveal that same blue-eyed man as a frantic mess. He'd ignored the bruise on his shoulders that came from nearly knocking the entire wall down, instead grabbing his child by the wrists and checking each and every dimple and limb. "I'm here, babyーit's alright! What is it?!"

Tears brimmed her eyes.

"Len! Len's _there ー_ " She pointed to the mirror.

"What are you talking about, angel? You're right here!" He wiped both thumbs over the small dampening cheeks, turning a sicker colour when she issued another loud cry. "Oh noー are you hurt? Look at me!"

"No, no, Len'sー _he'sー_ he'sー"

It then struck her right at that moment. Len _wasn't_ there.

He wasn't here, either, inside this narrow bathroom. He wasn't anywhere. Breaking out of a trance, Rin tilted her chin down, looking back into the glass and seeing every turn of her gaze as a mirroring reflection.

She _was_ Len.

.

.

.

.

It didn't take long for him to find himself. Alright ー maybe that _might've_ been phrased a little oddly, but in his defense, there was nothing stranger than arriving at school and seeing your own body right across the room, doing something you absolutely wouldn't do. That is, trailing behind every step of a teacher, carrying a small stack of books and drinking in as the older woman gave that intruder a sweet smile and ruffle on the head as gratification.

There wasn't any more doubt. It wasn't anyone else inside his body.

No matter how she looked, that annoying _Rin Trait_ could never fade.

Len was simply aghast. She'd taken over his body with volition and by the look of his neat shirt and _(usually wayward)_ bangs being slicked to the side with black hair clips and a neat parting, that girl was absolutely enjoying it. It took him less than three minutes flat to storm across the room, snatch onto her wrist, and toss their bodies into the nearest empty cubicle from the boy's bathroom.

He took the first word, not allowing her any time to form a sentence: " _Kagamine._ What did you _do?_ "

"Oh." She didn't seem even the slightest bit offended by his tone, nor at the forming soreness on her wrist. She stared back at him with wide ocean blues, and he felt a shiver run down his spine from disgust, releasing a sweaty grasp. It was almost as if the girl was actually _excited_ to see him. "Help my teacher out with her books.. nobody else seemed like they wanted to do it. I didn't think you'd mindー"

"ー I _do_ mind." He interrupted with a snap.

First of all, her nonchalance towards this type of uncommon phenomenon is beginning to make him furious.

Secondly, that was the _visual arts'_ teacher, _not_ performing. In case she hadn't known, _Len_ took the latter subject instead of the former, _unlike_ Kagamine Rin.

And thirdly ー why must she lick beneath the feet of 'authority' even whilst not being under her own skin?

He never _asked_ for that.

Brilliant. Now that lady will keep looking for him in case she'll need more help any other time soon.

"Not that _that's_ what I even meant," His hissing made her flinch this time. Calm down, _calm down,_ there's _got_ to be a logical explanation behind all of this. "This. _Us._ What did you do to take over my body? It's not yours, give it back."

Rin fussed her brows.

It's not like _she knew_ how this happened.

She leant against the door when he roamed his eyes across her figureー well, _his,_ really, but it still feels vaguely inappropriate for a boy to have eyes on her _at this ageー_ watching the colour on Len's cheeks (her own face) turn from a lucid pale to one of bright red.

The blond tugged at her sleeve. "These clothesー I didn't sleep in them yesterday." Each passing second dawned more horrid comprehension upon him. "You changed my clothes! I didn't give you permission to do thatー you _pervert!_ "

This boy was going too far.

As _if_ she could attend school without coming in uniform. Not to mention it was the only place she knew where to find him.

Her feet stomped harshly against the ground. She was beginning to get agitated.

"You changed mine _too._ "

 _And_ did a poor job, by the looks of it.

His buttons were clipped in all the wrong places, and the skirt hiked obnoxiously above knees rather than below. Len didn't seem to bother putting on her favourite pair of socks that she prepares airーdried every morning and her usually smooth, sunlight hair was bunched within a sacred mess of damp knots and tangles. Rin immediately bent down to fix his appearance and the boy let out a gasp when her hands touched the inside of his thighs.

How bothersome. It's _her_ body.

She didn't care about his squeamishness and Len struggled to keep his voice low while feeling her tug the skirt lower down his waist. "Well, _maybe,_ but I made sure not to see anything! That, and I'm not a _pervertー_ I haven't even properly used the toilet yet to save you a bit of decencyー" His voice went lower when they heard one of the neighbouring cubicles unlock. "ーbut _you_ probably took a really _nice long_ _look_ at everything I've got, didn't you?"

Len doesn't know what he'd expected.

Maybe a stern glare, or her to get upset over his accusation and let them have a quick spar inside this cramped space until there was no air left to breathe.

Instead, Rin let out a small sigh.

Her fingers darted over to unbutton his shirt, and he shut his eyes as she fixed whatever she could. "I might've."

Horror overtook and Len's whole life flashed between his eyes. His dignity was _gone._

.

.

.

.

Through a miracle he'd managed to convince her into walking all the way across to the furthest end of their district, back to where that shrine was. The sun took on a stark contrast from their previous light of grey, cloudy skies, instead shining down a pounding heat of afternoon orange showers onto their skins.

Not to say either weren't aware that the cold would return once night takes over during dusk.

"Do you think this is a dream?" She whispered conversationally.

It's so _strange_ to hear that kind of dreamlike tone come from his own voice. Len would _never_ speak like that.

"It isn't." He shot her a foul look. "I've already went to sleep and woken back up."

God, what _are_ those stupid clips she put on his hair?

Once this is over, he's going to take a deep, long bath and demand more helpings of his mother's cooking. One day of suffering with only getting to eat half of a melon bread for his aching stomach and he already wants to cry. _(She hadn't known where Len's mother always kept the lunchboxes and his father had hurried her into the car, sending off with little pocket money_. _He, on the other hand regretfully missed taking the allowance her parents left on the dinner table.)_

Thinking of which.. if he's looking for those drinks again by the direction they were heading..

The blonde rummaged her pockets. "We haven't got any coins."

Len shot her a glance, "For what?"

"The water lily tea. You think that's got something to do with us changing." Well.. yes. He'd also hoped sharing the _bread_ with her would've done the same trick but that proved worthless even though he'd taken a nap in the classroom (if she wants to boost up his reputation, so be it, he'll lower hers). "I've only got a _twenty_ left after buying the bread. That's only a tenth of what we need."

 _He's_ only got a twenty, Len thinks foully.

That's _his_ money she's talking about. _And_ she's behaving as if he doesn't understand basic mathematics.

The boy waved a dismissive hand. "We'll figure it out when we get there."

Maybe he'll break the glass.

Actually.. the taste he'd gotten yesterday of the tea was sickeningly addicting. Almost like citrus, and lovely strawberries, and that _annoying girl's smileー_ when they finally reached the shrine, he crossed across the empty road for the closed store and turned left, arm already reaching for the vending machine.

The only problem was that it wasn't there.

In place of where it had been, stood a huge, blooming tree. Rin tapped on one of the vibrant red leaves and looked at him with that signature curl of her lips that most certainly didn't match his own face. When the girl opened her mouth, Len thought she were about to offer something witty or say they went to the wrong place.

But his hopes were crushed just as easily as it had rose. "Acer palmatum."

Oh _no_. Len shot her a look that _barely_ expressed enough on how he didn't care.

A van driving by alerted their attention, and an elder man that seemed in his fifties rolled down the window, slowing down and pressing on the horn. The girl immediately jumped away from the tree as if just being caught doing something unlawful.

"Oyー what're y'children doin'over here?" An unlit cigar held between his lips. "The neares' bus stop is aroun' a good twenty minutes away. The suns' abou' to fall, y'know?"

"Sorry. We live around hereー um, Uncle?" Len tested the waters.

The man gave an affirmative grunt.

Rin slid her hand into his palm and Len shot her a wary look. What, evenー finally deciding not to go after someone _elses'_ attention at _this_ kind of time, instead looking as if she were afraid. He didn't try to snatch his arm away, though.

"We've heard that there are some water springs nearby. In the mountains?" Another grunt. "Right. Well, there was a vending machine here that had bottled water specially sourced from this areaー right hereー" Len gestured his hand towards the tree. "But we just came here again today and this tree replaced it?"

The man choked on his cancer stick.

His aged eyes narrowed, a light hazel that almost glowed. "Ve' funny, girl." _(Len almost reeled at receiving a sexist insult until he remembered the body he was in.)_ "I'll have y' know that tha' tree over there's bin' here for more than fourty years, even before yous' been born. Made the fines' tempura treats, it did." A nod, and then a glance at the sky. "Ain't nobody chopping tha' down for anythin', 'specially not a 'venden meshin' as y'say it."

"But it's trueー there was water lily tea, I even have the bottleー"

"Impossible! Nobody woul' drink that spring water, darlin'. It's been rumoured to make you go _mad._ "

Len pressed his lips together.

Well, jolly good then. _He's_ _already going mad right now._

Putting the cigar away somewhere inside his car, the man turned back to look at them, concern taking over his features. "Now do y'lot want a ride home or shou' I call one o' y'parents?"

Rin gripped even tighter on his hand as her demand to make him refuse, and he reached an arm behind his back to pinch her until she'd gasped and released her hold, instead succumbing to tugging at the hem of his skirt. Len fixed his eyes into an even gaze.

The blond took a deep breath. "It's.. fine. We're going home now."

"Good. Y' take care."

But as he drove off, Len heard something like _hones'ly, venden' meshins',_ soaring through the wind. Rin touched a palm against the trunk of the tree, and he felt a cold dread fill up his lungs at the wavering look she sent him with _his own eyes._

Before she even had to say it, he knew: things won't be going back to normal anytime soon

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Guest:  
** Thank you! may you be blessed with more of your favourite vocaloid and (i have no idea if you meant rin/len or both, but either way) Drown In Their Kisses_

 ** _clockwork marionette:  
_** _oHNNN YES THANK U! U ARE BEST PERSON LET ME lick ur fingers and shower affection I'm Love you.  
YES I REMEMBER THAT BUT UR MEMORY IS MAKING ME NERVOUS WHAT IF YOU REMEMBER MORE ABOUT THE ORIGINAL THAN ME, WHAT IF, (oh no thank, ha ha you lie, let me force your hands on the keyboard and We Will See) but yes that's the tea.. __花茶  
Len will be doing A Whole Lot More than 'kissing that girl" but anyways i beg u please refrain from writing down the entire plot of this story in ur review that is SPOILERS and illegal. i can't tell you if it's the saliva (yum) or tea but they will ;) be doing alot of the frickity frack either way. _

_**The hazel-eyed bookworm:  
** Please stay here forever!_

 _ **B. T. Emmett:  
** oh dear.. I hope your studies lighten up soon! (Coming from someone who is also suffering from education hell)  
very likely! though maybe the word can't exactly be summarised as 'friends', per say.  
i think water lily is more of a traditional brew, though it's more commonly consumed in folklore than reality lol. it's not exactly too popular considering there's some stigma on egyptian water lily causing intoxication and does more harm than good but that could be myths at play and a normal one could be fine. you could give it a go if you'd like, I'm planning to do so myself! i find flower-based teas (especially authentic-brew chrysanthemum) more soothing than leaves. __(thank you for the review!)_


End file.
